<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Friends by raccoonwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555722">True Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonwrites/pseuds/raccoonwrites'>raccoonwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Love, M/M, Toxic Friendships, Toxic Relationships, surprise ship? 👀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonwrites/pseuds/raccoonwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skeppy has been acting off for a while now. The Dream Team are suspicious, but BadBoyHalo denies any changes to his best friend's demeanor...that is, at least, until he gets slapped by the very cold reality of it all.</p><p>Note: These are all based off their internet personas, not the irl people!! So any ships are not irl shipping and the personalities and such will not 100% reflect the real person, only their online demeanor and such!! C (not using his irl name out of respect), George (irl), Darryl, Zak...none of them are in this story. It's just their online persona things. This is a dark story, though, so be warned.</p><p>Note, 11/13/20: I will try to update this after I finish or at least do more of As You Are!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Skeppy!"</p><p>Bad's demeanor was cheerful, as it always was when he was talking to his friends. As it just was in general.</p><p>"Hey, Bad," Skeppy responded once he logged into the game, his voice unusually bored and even mildly annoyed.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Bad asked, noticing the tone change. It'd been a while that Skeppy had sounded like this, but it didn't hurt to ask...even if Skeppy always gave him the same answer. He was allowed to worry about his friend...I mean- He <strong>was</strong>, right? It's not like there was anything wrong with worrying...it's just how he was.</p><p>"I'm fine. Are we gonna play or not?"</p><p>Bad let out a soft breath, his gaze softening as he looked at his computer screen, watching Skeppy's character bounce around and punch stuff, likely out of boredom. "Listen, I...I'm worried about you, Skeppy. You tell me that you're okay, but you don't really seem like it...the others think that you're acting strange and seem a little weary, but...hey, if something's going on-"</p><p>"Nothing's going on, alright? Just- Stop asking already and answer me," Skeppy quickly responded, to which Bad quickly bit down and began to lightly chew on his lip. Okay...he'd leave him alone. Of course, this only worried him more, but...Skeppy probably just needed space, right? Right.</p><p>"Yeah...yeah, let's play," Bad responded with a faint smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad let out a soft breath as he sat down on his sofa, quietly twiddling with his thumbs as he sat there in silence. As much as he tried to let Skeppy's words comfort him, he couldn't help but worry. His friend was strong, he knew he'd be okay, but...some uncertainty resided within him. He just...wanted him to be okay. He wanted to help him, if he could...but Skeppy wasn't talking to him. He wasn't telling him anything, and so he couldn't help him. The thought of his friend hurting and not doing anything about it upset him. Still, he didn't want to push...he had to give him his space.</p><p>Breathing out, Bad pulled out his phone, staring at it for a few moments before punching the number in and calling. He had to take his mind off of all this.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hey, Dream?"</p><p>"Yeah, what's up?" Dream asked, a smile in his voice.</p><p>"Would you guys...I don't know, wanna come over for a while? Maybe stay overnight? You, Sapnap, George and me...?" Bad asked, hope in his voice. Spending time with his friends would do him some good, he was sure of it.</p><p>"Are you kidding? We'd love to! I'll call the others and let them know, and we'll be right over, alright?" Dream said, grinning a little to himself as he shuffled to his room to pack some clothes.</p><p>"Awesome, I'll be waiting," Bad responded, smiling a little and giving a soft goodbye before hanging up. Already, he felt a little more at ease.</p><p> </p><p>- Skip -</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Baaad!" Dream sang as he knocked on the door, a massive grin spread across his mostly-covered face. He was excited to get to spend some time with all his friends. Well, most of them, anyways.</p><p>"Dream, cut that out, that's freaky-" Sapnap joked as he lightly elbowed the tallest of the three, to which Dream rolled his eyes.</p><p>"It's not freaky, you're just a wimp," Dream mused with a smug little look, to which Sapnap narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>"Am not!" Sapnap argued with a little huff.</p><p>"I wouldn't say it's freaky, but it's definitely a little weird to hear that tone outside of the hunts," George huffed a little, though he gave a little side smile to the green man.</p><p>"That's cause you're a wimp too, George," Dream playfully mused.</p><p>"I- Am not!" George remarked, huffing as well, though he paused and turned when he heard the door unlock and open.</p><p>Bad smiled over at his friends as he greeted them, then quickly stepped aside as he let them in. "Come in, come in!" he said softly, closing the door once they were all inside.</p><p>"Wow, you've upped your game since we were last here, haven't you?" Dream commented as he looked around, smiling at the little renovations his friend had made. It'd been a while since he'd visited his friend, and it seemed like he'd managed to make things a little nicer. A change of lighting choice, moving furniture, more space...it wasn't anything super major, but it was noticeable. Bad had worked hard to get to where he was.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I've kept busy...it's nothing big, though. Just little things here and there," Bad replied with a soft, bashful smile, lightly rubbing the back of his neck as he allowed his hood to fall to his shoulders.</p><p>"It looks really nice, Bad," George said with a smile, agreeing with Dream.</p><p>"Yeah, you muffinhead. Nice job," Sapnap mused as he ruffled Bad's hair, to which the eldest of them scrunched his face up some before smiling and fixing his hair.</p><p>"Aw, well thank you," Bad said his cheeks warm as he looked over at the three, his white eyes soft. He loved his friends so much...he was glad he had them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is really bad, I know, but dsfhj I'm still trying to figure everything out and I haven't written in a long time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>